


(Podfic)The Murmur of Yearning

by Enterthetadpole



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole
Summary: When burnt-out professor Link Neal is offered a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that whisks him to the farthest reaches of the world, he isn't as ready as he thought he would be for the biting cold or the overwhelming darkness of Antarctica. Though at least he'd been given fair warning of those hazards.The same couldn't be said of his new boss and research partner.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Murmur of Yearning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988200) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty). 

> A huge thank you to Mike for allowing me to read this incredible story in the fandom. Love you with all of my Rhinky heart!
> 
> The link to the song is below:
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/echo-es/waiting-for-snow


	2. Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back after a wacky delay. Please enjoy as the story continues...
> 
> The link to the song is below:
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/echo-es/waiting-for-snow


End file.
